dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Short Story Contest: June 2011
For the second short story contest on the wiki, the story idea is: *'Write a short story (less than 2000 words) about . This may take place at any time in his life, except for the events of what happened in his special. Feel free to expand him in any way you see fit.' *'To see the other rules of this contest, visit this page.' *'The winner of this contest will receive a special prize.' *'Please post your submission for this contest directly on this page, and denote which one is yours by a property tag, done by typing .' *'Please do not add pictures to the submission, as it will only clutter the page.' *'The due date for submissions is June 30th.' *'Have fun and good luck!' Semi-Charmed The fire, the fire, the cataclysmic fire Shot down from a place ever higher Destructive and completely inexplicable A curse from the gods, oh so inhospitable Crashing down, the clanging bells of death A comet so very fast, never to ever rest Silver in color, the complexion inexorable Wrapping its bright hands about the people This demonic ball of murderous inferno Crashed upon the ground with deadly crescendo With the clicking of a hatch and a sudden apparition We found this to be a shuttle of the heaven’s emission The new angel was small, no more than a child His tail was frenzied, his hair was utterly wild In the spirit of his own creation his clothing shone And after it all he spoke with a choral tone “The King of my land has sent me to live over here” I couldn’t help but imagine God with his frightening leer “and to learn of the fighting culture of all of you” And He wanted to evaluate our barbaric wars, too! With unimaginable speed all of our people flocked to him And to touch his angelic tail we came to outstretch our limbs The women offered themselves all at the ready The men wanting to be his companion steady But he outreached his hand to a small girl timid She reached her hand back, her smile vivid “Hi there, I’m a Saiyan prince named Tarble And, little girl, you’re really quite the marvel!” My jaw dropped, my eyes really quite wide Saiyans were never the name of those on the other side We had called them angels, spirits, but never Saiyans What if he was not an angel… but instead a demon? The ancient texts were never to be wrong! Saiyans appeared in no book, not a simple song! But from the sky this creature descended With a celestial vessel he was lended Of course! By the deduction of elimination His soul came from the land of damnation “Attack, attack!” I yelled, with the utmost leadership He was nothing but a demon trying to jump ship! They all quickly turned to trust me My unwaveringly loyal followees And with a thousand belligerent screams They pounced, taking him to the ground in teams He collapsed in mere seconds, no resilience His strength was gone, he lacked defense Our threat was gone, our village once more at peace And he hadn’t been a challenge in the very least No demon could have been beaten that easily The devil should’ve sent something harder for me Unless… he was not the spawn of the devil at all It was then that I found my assurance slowed to a crawl An alien he might’ve been, an extraterrestrial Arrived at our planets with hopes of a race jovial Instead finding himself trampled and abused And leaving me with a grudge not to be truced The young girl was kneeling down next to his unconscious body She leaned down next to him, his once glistening armor now shoddy And said, in a whisper, “Hi there, mister Tarble, my name’s Gure If you’ll be mine for now I promise to always be yours!” The Saiyan brought himself back to stand on his feet I halted my citizens, asking them all to take a seat He staggered a bit, before steadying himself with her “Well, what’s the name of this planet, miss Gure?” FINNE (approximately 575 words) Second Son Planet Vegeta, 1:26 pm. The Incubation Room in the Royal Palace. King Vegeta- "(looked at his second, newborn son) Tarble is much weaker than we expected, with a power level of 650, he doesn't compare to his brother Vegeta..." Caretaker- "Do you think he'll be able to possibly catch up to Prince Vegeta?" King Vegeta- "I don't really know. He doesn't seem to be aggresive, or show any promise. We might have to let him go." Caretaker- "Are you sure sire?" King Vegeta- "(sighed) Yes, I am sure. Prepare a space pod for him, and send him to an easy planet." Caretaker- "As you wish, sire" King Vegeta started walking towards the door, and stops, looks at his second son one last time, and continued forward. About 30 minutes later, a Saiyan Engineer finished preparing a pod for Tarble. The same caretaker from before loaded the child into the transport, and sent him off. Tarble's destination was far away. A fairly small planet by the name of Gasore. After 6 hours blasting through space, the pod finally arrived to the planet, broke through the atmosphere, and violently landed within a red forest. A deep crater was formed, with crushed parts of trees lying on the ground. The Saiyan Pod hissed while the door slowly opened. The baby Tarble started to wake up. Surprisingly he didn't cry, but was actually calm. He began crawling out of the transport, and wandered through the crater. Out from the tree line, a female planet native discovered the little fellow. Female Native- "Oh... What happened here?" She looked in the crater, and discovered a small spaceship, and a little child. She then noticed that Tarble was a Saiyan. Female Native- "It... It's a Saiyan baby!" The little Tarble noticed her, smiled, raised his arms to her, and giggled. The Female Native reacted. Female Native- "Moe!!" Second Family Rejection By: Supersaiyian11 A long time ago on planet Vegeta... A baby was born. He was the 2nd son of King Vegeta and his wife,Queen Raddie. His name was Tarble. He started crying right after he was born. His 4 year old brother,Prince Vegeta started to laugh and said "What a crybaby. How pathetric" Tarbe then got mad and punched Vegeta in the arm. Vegeta then said"Whoa your weak.That felt like I was being punched by a flower. Father seriously how strong is this weak pathetric excuse for a brother anyway?" King Vegeta then said "Oh lets see" The king then turned on his scouter and said "Whoa, your right son. He is weak. His power level is only 0.001." Prince Vegeta then said "Father, lets jest send this weaking to another planet before the kingdom hears just how weak he i and we become the laughing stock of the whole planet." The king thhen said"not a bad idea son" Tarble was then sent of to another planet so that his family wouldnt be made fun of. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon